


Dragon's Treasure

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mink is human, mizuki is a white dragon boy, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki hid himself away in the North district to prevent himself from harming others when Mink comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lintmaster1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintmaster1989/gifts).



> http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon  
> This one is pretty obvious, Mink is dominate and that combined with Mizuki's monster instincts and the glimpses of the real Mink he sees causes him to decide to take Mink as his husband and treasure.

Things had been quite interesting to say the least, Mink remained unchanged but watched as quite a few of his team members shifted and lost control of their own bodies for a few days. For some it was a matter of strange new limbs, for others it was overwhelming instinct coming out and needing to be fulfilled, either way the end result was chaos and confusion lasting a good couple of weeks. It seemed the rest of the island was in the same situation, though everything settled down within a month or so for the most part. There were some exceptions, like the one he was currently heading towards to quell.

It had started with one of his members mentioning hearing strange sounds from the direction of the abandoned apartments, then patrols reporting deep gashes in the ground and walls of back alleys, and most recently a small fire they were able to contain easily. Mink dint want to wildly guess as to what sort of creature did that, but he had a strong suspicion, there were a few other creatures of legend running around so it wasn't far fetched.

Turning a corner he saw the gashes mentioned, deep and even, it seemed more like someone trying to hold onto something rather than an act of violence though. There deeper in the alley were more gashes as well as piled up rubble to try and keep people away, someone had come here to hide away from everyone else, that was further proven by low sobbing from nearby. A simple turn and of a corner and Mink is greeted with an unexpected sight.

The culprit was sitting there with slender limbs widening at the knees and elbows into strong hands and feet that tapered into deceptively delicate claws, completing the look was a pair of similarly scaled wings that were too small to fly with. Judging by the way he started and tried to cover himself up, the leader of Dry Juice dint expect anyone one to be able to reach him.

"You've been causing problems for us."  
"Sorry...I didn't think I'd be bothering anyone here."   
"Its been two months now, you should be used to that body."  
"......."

The silence made Mink look at him harder and note the flushed face and awkward way he tried to hunch and keep his privates out of view despite having clothes on still. So that was the problem, it was so easily fixed he almost wanted to smack Mizuki upside the head for being an idiot, but since the ribster was already scared and stressed out enough he refrained. That just left figuring out just how to end the heat without causing anyone unnecessary pain, those claws could easily tear through flesh, which made it quite obvious why Mizuki didn't take care of the problem himself.

There was a way to make sure it wouldn't be an issue, but Mink wasn't sure if it was worth his time, but one more look at the pitiful excuse for a dragon had him reconsidering. 

"There's a way to fix your problem."  
"Really? Tell me please, I cant do anything for myself like this."   
"How do you feel about being chained up?"   
"Huh?"

After a brief explanation Mizuki readily agreed to the solution, stumbling awkwardly after the leader of Scratch, Mink decides its lucky he doesn't have a tail or it would have been a lot harder to get to the headquarters. There's some catcalls and leering, but most of the men were busy or uninterested in the unclaimed dragon their leader brought in with him. Mizuki curled in on himself more the closer they got to their destination, he seemed to be smelling the air for something, but that wasn't important. 

Mink threw open the doors with a little more pomp than was strictly necessary, but it was for his 'guest's' comfort, if the dragon was at ease it would be a lot easier to get him into the restraints. The room was usually used to confine those they had to interrogate, plenty of chains of various strengths and a firm metal table are the only things inside, Mink needs to see just how much it would take to restrain those limbs. 

It was the fifth set they tried and it finally held, the fourth might have been fine except it turned out to have had a weak link, that gave the leader of Scratch a reference point as to which ones he could use to secure the dragon to the table. That's around where he ran into trouble, Mizuki started to get nervous about the whole thing, it almost made Mink want to punch a wall or something.

"You cant be serious."  
"I haven't done anything like this before..."  
"I'm just getting you off so you stop causing problems."  
"Okay then..."

There was the brief problem of figuring out how to remove those ridiculously tight pants but they managed to do it without destroying what was left of them, then it was the relatively easier task of getting Mizuki chained bent over the table. It was interesting to see a few stray scales dotted around his hips and ribs, and a faint pattern of them trickling down his spine, Mink couldn't resist running a hand along it with unexpected results. The chained up Ribster couldn't help shifting back a little and stretching his wings out, they remained unbound due to how insignificant they were. It was almost catlike, and that thought amused Mink, so he decided to tease the other a bit, hand with lube slicked fingers sliding lower as he talked. 

"You're a dragon that begs to be pet like a cat, perhaps the only part of you still human is this."   
"Mhn!"

Mizuki was desperately attempting to push himself back, but the chains stopped him, so it wasn't his fault disappointed whimpers were coming out, he just couldn't get enough stimulation from fingers alone. Mink on the other hand was having a very different problem, the sight of the needy Ribster was having more of an effect on him than he thought, the white scaled limbs seemed to just make the man more attractive. The plan had been to simply use toys and make the dragon do so on his own, but he was almost as aroused himself. He had heard that having sex with one of the transformed people sometimes ended up with their new instincts deciding they were married, but that didn't happen often enough for him to decide it was a risk. Besides Mizuki was begging for him so prettily it would be a shame to disappoint him. 

"Please stop teasing and do it already!"  
"Well since you asked." 

If he had any trace of his usual composure left Mink would have thought it odd how eager he was for this, but he didn't so he just slicked himself up and pushed right in, enjoying the low keen it earned. He didn't remember much after that, just the tight warmth and delicious cries of his partner, at some point Mizuki ended up breaking those chains too and embracing him after some twisting around. Vaguely it occurred to the ex convict that he didn't seem to need to stop or rest in between rounds, but he shrugged it off as unimportant, wringing more sounds out of the dragon was his current priority. He couldn't remember anything feeling as good as it did, and Mizuki's teary overwhelmed face just made him want more.

But eventually he was exhausted and could barely muster the energy to pull out, though it was very satisfying to see just how much of his cum was leaking out from the tired dragon. Mink let himself drift off to sleep after a small pat of affection to Mizuki's head, already snoring away by the time the Ribster decided that he would be the best thing to use as a pillow. 

To say he was sore was an understatement, Mink had never thought that his hips could hurt that much, and he had some painful scratches on his back from those claws. Those were minor grievances compared to what he was now suffering through, a warm and partially scaly body had wrapped itself around him and was currently trying to burrow closer. 

"Get off."  
"No, you're warm."  
"I just agreed to help with your issue not this."   
"You liked cuddling last night."  
"That was your weird pheromones or something, be quiet."

Mink had hoped that would be the end of the issue, but the dragon had spotted the faint blush and since he was free from his affliction, Mizuki took to following him around after he let his friends know he was alive. It was sort of endearing in a way, but Mink had a reputation to uphold, which meant he had to scold his follower every few minutes, not that it did anything. The only places Mizuki didn't follow him were his room and the bathroom, which meant he could at least do research without being stared at. 

What he found out had him slightly panicking, dragons were a rare type to transform into, but the most important thing was that they only ended up claiming those who managed to overpower and restrain them during sex. They then follow their chosen husbands around till they are accepted, yeah he was screwed, there was only one thing to do. Scratch was well on its way to reintegrating and promised to manage on its own, and since he was untransformed it was easy enough to get on a plane and get out of there. Mink didn't deserve something like that, didn't deserve such a unrelenting and deep love like that when he had almost done terrible things to Mizuki's friend. He had a lot to think about and he couldn't do it in Midorijima. 

It took four years of hard work to reach this point, they finally had changed the whole world into a demon realm. Mizuki had done his best as Sei's bodyguard making sure he could keep going, it turned out his changed limbs couldn't be pierced by bullets, it still hurt a little but Sei was more important. It was thanks to the Lilim that he had finally found the one he was searching for, the idiot who managed to make his then quaking body calm, the person he had decided without a doubt must be his. There was more than enough coverage on this trip Sei and Aoba were taking to make sure everything was stable so he had hoped he would be expected...

It came out of the blue, Mink hadn't turned on the TV in a while since he didn't want to see him, so he did the only thing that came to mind when he saw the white dragon again. He made tea and tried not to show how anxious he was about the whole thing, turns out he didn't have to worry at all. Mizuki was there to stay.

"If you try to run again I'll burn all your clothes."

Mink couldn't help but sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons can get quite jealous and moody if they thing they'll lose their treasure.


End file.
